Ugly Heart
by HollyShortRulz
Summary: Artemis breaks up with Minerva after an important realisation. What will Minerva's reaction be? What was this realisation? And what will happen next? And I can tell you now, that realisation is not corny in any way. MinervaXartemis fans, do not read this fic. AHers will not like this fic until the end. You have been warned.


**an I'm sick with a mild case of influenza, so I have nothing better to do than to listen to music. And when I listen to music, I am inspired to write. Oh well, that's what you get, god, for making me sick. And I'm not even that religious! The influenza is making me lose my mind... Ahhhhhhh...**

**disclaimer： ****insert random disclaimer in here. I can't be bothered writing one, anyways.**

Artemis Fowl II sat in his study, thinking. He was thinking about his girlfriend, to be precise. His girlfriend was Minerva Paradizo, a pretty french girl with the classic beauty of blonde, curly hair and blue eyes. She was a genius, just like him, but she was like he was before he met Holly. Cold, cruel, and archly intelligent. She did anything, and everything to get her way, even with him. He hated it. He knew her smile could probably light up Haven city after a blackout. Sure, she was pretty, and a genius, but she was so shallow!

"Arty?" Minerva's lilting tone came from outside his door. Artemis gritted his teeth. Only his mother, Juliet and Holly could call him that. "Arty, I want a new test tube set. You know, the crystal one!" She demanded, walking fully inside the room.

"Listen, Minerva, we need to talk." Artemis said, a little of his old personality coming through.

"Yes, arty, what is it?" Minerva asked, her big blue eyes looking up at him in such a manner that it would make even Butler go all mushy inside. Artemis steeled his nerves.

"Listen, Minerva, I really don't think this is going to work out." He said, in the gentlest tone possible. Minerva got water in the corners of her eyes.

"But... But Arty! I thought you loved me!" She said, her voice trembling a little. It's just an act. Minerva knew it, Artemis knew it, and Minerva knew Artemis knew.

"Kindly drop the baby acting, Minerva." Artemis said, his voice as cold as the Vatnajokull glacier. Minerva obliged.

"Artemis Fowl!" She screeched. "You are mine, and you will always be mine! I am prettier, and much, much more smart than that four foot, red haired, tomboy elf!" Artemis sighed, and wiping his face clean of emotion, he pulled out his old vampire smirk.

"This is why you are no good, Minerva. You want a man that will bow at your feet, and I am not that kind of person. I was attracted to you because yes, you are pretty, and you could keep up with my genius talk, but I am afraid to say that you are no longer my sunshine. Maybe, you will find a man that will kiss your feet, and maybe you will think of me on your honeymoon, but if you don't, I won't care, I garuntee you this." He said, in as cold a tone as he could manage. Minerva scowled. "Now, if you could please leave my home, it would be greatly appreciated."

"Fine. But this is not over, Artemis Fowl. You will be mine." She said, her eyes almost as cold as his. But not quite.

"I highly doubt that, Minerva." He said, fixing her with his best vampire smirk.

Minerva scowled once more, and murmured into her phone. "Pick me up, Percy." She then turned on her heel and left, swishing her blonde hair behind her as she sashayed out the door. Artemis waited until she had left and then turned to his computer, purging it of all traces of Minerva. He then went downstairs and walked into the family room, where his family was gathered.

"I have just broken up with Minerva, but do not feel sorry for me. It had to be done." With that, he turned on his heel and left out the door, leaving his stunned family behind him. He walked up to his study, and noticed a slight shimmer beside the door. "Hello, Holly." He said, smiling wider and with more warmth.

"Hey, mud boy." She replied, grinning back.

"May I ask, how long have you been in my study?" He asked her.

Holly scratched her head nervously. "Ummm, since Minerva walked in and demanded the test tubes."

"Oh. So you saw?" He's asked, a little nervously.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Well, would you like to know why I broke up with her, besides the whole over controllative thing?" He asked.

"Ummm... Yeah." She replied, a little nervously.

"Well, because of this." He said, then leaned in and kissed her, full on the lips. She threw her arms around his neck, and responded eagerly. She had been hoping this would happen. She had been so jealous of Minerva. She was absolutely furious with Artemis for falling in love with a female version of his old, kidnapping, extortionist self. She was trying to warn him. All throughout his relationship with Minerva. Minerva had an ugly heart.


End file.
